


Tea for Tears

by cherrygrace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Apple and cinnamon tea precisely, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, No Elements AU, Normal World AU, Tea, Uncle and Nephew - Freeform, Zuko Needs a Hug, Zuko is a Coffee Person, and a Tea, bc the author here is a coffee person, but tea is good too, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: It was just one more time when Zuko was upset about something and his uncle Iroh was making tea for him despite him being more of a coffee person. But it’s his uncle tea after all. A good warm and full of family love tea.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 31





	Tea for Tears

Zuko was never a great lover of tea. He was the type of person whose body water shared space with an entire bottle of caffeine. His state of mind before the world around him needed something strong to give him strength.

Since he was old enough to work, he did his best not to stop at home. His father's carelessness and coldness combined with his sister’s vanity and sadism were becoming unbearable by the day. Neither cared about his excuses, they were too busy with themselves.

So, without his mother around, the only place the boy felt welcome was in his uncle Iroh's house, which was on top of a tea shop. His uncle was fond of it and he could certainly spend hours talking about hot water, leaf and a feeling of calm while having a cup of his favorite drink.

It was an annoying part of his constant visits, but Zuko refrained from becoming unnerved because of something so small.

Mainly because his father’s older brother always made him some tea when he realized he was more upset than usual. The flavor he most tolerated was apple and cinnamon and sometimes he had a cup of hot tea in front of him even before he talked about his regrets and problems.

“Thank you very much, uncle,” he'd thanked cordially, taking the cup and blowing on the liquid so as not to burn his tongue.

“You have no reason to be thankful, Zuko. The pleasure is all mine,” Iroh replied with an amused smile.

Zuko was a person who breathed coffee in all its forms. But sometimes he just needed an apple and cinnamon tea made especially by his uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> [English is not my native language so... yeah, any errors just tell me]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the little story!


End file.
